Amulet Deck Case
Amulet Deck Cases are used for training duelists in the creature world. Plot These Deck cases are used by Kaijudo duelists in order to train and become a True Kaijudo Duelist. For a Kaijudo duelist it is their ambition and dream to become the True Kaijudo Duelist because only then they can control an Awakening Card. So this is very important for every True Kaijudo duelist to go through this journey and train themselves to become a stronger duelist and to be also able to control their own creatures at there will because if they are not then when the time comes and they are going to use an Awakening Card they won't be able to control it or even use it and it have been foretold that when an Awakening Awakens it brings different phenomenon to the real world which could affect everyone. While a Kaijudo duelist is on its journey in the creature world they need to know that the creatures roam freely in there and it is dangerous for anyone to roam freely in the creature world that is why these Amulet deck cases are there to help these duelist to calm down the creatures and sometimes those creature can even help the duelist to go to other different places as well. These deck cases are very strong and have incredible powers. But for some this power can be used for evil purposes as well and the P.L.O.O.P. were the first to have this idea. After finding out that Amulet deck cases can be turned into Dark Amulet Deck Case it was Prince Maurice, the Merciless who was finally able to mass-produce these and give these to everyone of the P.L.O.O.P. soldiers. Shobu got his Amulet deck case from his dad handed to him by his mother. He used this deck case in every civilization to help him out. First in light civilization he used its power to stop La Byle, Seeker of the Winds from coming through the gate of light civilization land and into the Town of Blockers, Shobu received Kuukai, Finder of Karma through the deck case to help him out. Second he saved Liquid City from Legendary Bynor with his deck which automatically summoned Aqua Master to defeat Legendary Bynor. Third in the Logville village he was attacked by a rampaging Earthstomp Giant this time he lost his deck case but Flora helped him find it. He later got it taken away by Pyrofighter Magnus with his deck inside it but Mimi helped him to get it back. He later used its power to summon Stratosphere Giant and stopped the Giant Insect army from attacking the Logville village. Fourth in Valley of the Dim Shobu had it his deck case stolen by Jack. When jack was defeated by Kokujo he and his brother Jake got free of the evil power which was over them because of Prince Maurice, the Merciless. He later used the decks power to summon Schuka, Duke of Amnesia and stopped the army of Darkness Creatures. Fifth he used this deck case to summon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon to change back evil Bolshack Dragon and also help him bring back Kokujo and later he also used the same creature with the help of Bolmeteus Steel Dragon to seal the Fire Civilization Lands gate to the creature world. These deck cases were also given to Mimi, George, Hakuoh and Rekuta but Rekuta was not able to use its power so it was later given to Jamira even he could not use its power then it was Kokujo. This happened because only a true Kaijudo duelist can use its power. These deck cases were also used by the JDC Members to protect the city while Shobu and his friends were fighting P.L.O.O.P. in the creature world. Gallery Amulet Deck Case.jpg|Shobu's Amulet Deck Case Kokujo's Amulet Deck Case.jpg|Kokujo's Amulet Deck Case Mimi Amulet Deck Case.jpg|Mimi's Amulet Deck Case Rekuta's Amulet Deck Case.jpg|Rekuta's Amulet Deck Case Jamira Amulet Deck Case.jpg|Jamira's Amulet Deck Case Hakuoh Amulet Deck Case.jpg|Hakuoh's Amulet Deck Case Boy George Amulet Deck Case.jpg|George's Amulet Deck Case Shobu's Friends Amulets.jpg|Shobu's Friends Amulet Deck Cases Category:Sacred Lands